


...Really?

by WinterWandering



Series: Ah. (Too Late Now) [2]
Category: Cryp07 (Web Series)
Genre: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Modeus | Cryp07
Series: Ah. (Too Late Now) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	...Really?

"Rise and shine princess!" Astan shook Modeus awake, their barely awake brain only catching the last part.   
Princess? They couldn't be back there, right? That was Astan's voice.   
Modeus scrambled out of their bed, and to the closet, shutting the door. With trembling hands, they quickly (and silently) pulled their phone out, texting Envy.

Goat  
Help. 

Envy  
What's wrong?  
Goat  
Astan. Princess. Closet.

Envy  
I'm on my way.

Modeus took a shaky breath in, trembling. Their tears were falling onto the wooden base of the cabinet. (This always seemed to happen.)  
"Modeus…?" (Someone else-? No.) Astan knocked on the door.   
"Fuck off!" They hissed, instantly clapping a hand over their mouth. They weren’t supposed to talk back-   
"Astan." Ah. That was...Levi. Levi was here. "You scared them."  
"Scared them?" Astan's voice changed, and Modeus knew she was raising an eyebrow. "Modeus?"  
"Yes." Levi's voice was all steely determination as he walked towards the closet Modeus was in.   
Lust knew they looked pitiful. Their hair was a mess and their eyes were red with tears. (And pupils blown wide with terror.) "...fuck."  
"Modeus, you okay?" The two kept their voices to whispers, so the wolf wouldn't overhear.   
"I've been better." Modeus gave a shrug. "Calmed down a bit, so it's all good." (Liar, a small voice whispered.)   
"...You want me to tell the group?"   
"I don't have any energy to...thanks."  
"It's no problem." Envy shot a small smile at Lust, who gave a small (genuine) smile back.  
"...Get Astan out of my room? I need a breather." The green eyed snake nodded, pushing the wolf out of the room. (Despite her protests.) 

Modeus sighed, brushing their hair back with a hand. “This was not how this morning was supposed to go...but...nothing can be done about it now.” They took a breath, stepping out of the wooden closet. “Ok. To calm down….my violin.” The goat sighed, picking up the instrument and playing a small tune. (It was...very calming.) Lust smiled, continuing to play even when they had calmed. It brought them...joy.


End file.
